Partenaires et Professeurs
by Albuzexer
Summary: Après plusieurs années et une coopération de plus en plus poussée, Katsuki et Izuku se retrouvent professeurs au lycée Yuei. Si Katsuki mène la vie dure à ses élèves, il ne ménagera pas non plus son collègue pour savoir ce qui le tracasse.


Il est d'usage de faire une annonce des droits détenus par chacun. Voici donc l'annonce pour l'histoire suivante et les éventuelles à venir.

 **Je ne possède bien évidemment pas les personnages ou l'univers de Boku no Hero Academia, mais suis bel et bien auteur de ce texte. L'image utilisée, "A meaningless fight", est un redraw d'un utilisateur de DeviantArt: luckylizart (** **luckylizart/art/A-meaningless-Fight-Chapter-118-REDRAW-748402900).**

Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis.  
Albuzexer.

* * *

 **Partenaires et Professeurs**

« -Concernant la prochaine session d'examens, je vous conseille de vous tenir au courant…ahah... »

C'est sur ces mots que s'acheva le cours du professeur Kaminari, professeur de sciences physiques au lycée Yuei : il adorait les jeux de mots en rapport avec l'électricité et même s'il n'avait pas l'air très futé, l'homme au regard jaune savait de quoi il parlait en la matière.  
Personne dans la salle ne s'attendait à ce que le professeur Bakugo pénètre la salle largement avant même que les élèves aient pu profiter de leur pause, esquissant un signe de salutation de la tête à l'électrique.

« -Ne bougez pas bande de sales gamins, nous allons enchaîner avec le cours de management héroïque.

-Mais professeur Bakug…

-FERMEZ-LA ! On a pas mal de retard sur ce que j'ai prévu, pas le temps de prendre de goûter bande d'insolents. À moins que vous souhaitiez vous faire exploser aux examens ?! Menaça le blond cendré en faisant crépiter quelques explosions dans ses mains. »

Les élèves se rassirent donc, prêts à écouter le cours de la furie explosive, tandis que Kaminari sortait de la classe ressentant un peu de pitié pour ses élèves : même si il faisait partie du top 3 des héros, le caractère de Bakugo n'était pas vraiment idéal pour l'enseignement… L'électrique s'interrogeait souvent sur la façon dont il avait atterri dans l'enseignement.

C'est les yeux flamboyant que Katsuki, quitta la salle de classe en direction de la sortie du bâtiment après avoir fait trimer les bleus de cette année. À peine six ans qu'il avait quitté l'établissement et l'y voilà à enseigner… En même temps, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce grain de poussière de Deku être le n°1 des héros et des enseignants… Oui, il avait vraiment accepté la proposition du lycée pour ça.

C'était sa troisième semaine à Yuei en tant qu'enseignant et si les élèves semblaient penser qu'il les tyrannisait, il était cependant persuadé de leur offrir le meilleur pour la réussite des examens trimestriels. Enfin, surtout en entraînement super héroïque : le management c'était une foutue matière que personne voulait faire hormis Deku. Mais c'était trop facile de laisser la matière bâtarde au petit vert : il allait lui montrer le niveau de didactique qui les séparait.

« -Kacchan, par ici ! l'appela la voix de son rival.

-Je suis pas aveugle Deku ! Rouspéta le blond en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe de professeurs qui l'attendait pour manger »

Cela faisait depuis un moment que Katsuki était moins agressif et accepté par ses camarades : avec Deku, ils formaient quelque part les nouveaux symboles de la paix, comme l'avait suggéré All Might. Forcément Izuku s'était rapproché de lui, avec le temps et à présent leur relation était … spéciale.

Izuku ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait de la situation : il était parmi les grands héros de ce monde, enseignait à Yuei avec certains de ses amis et anciens professeurs dont Kacchan. En tous cas, c'était ce dont le professeur Midoriya essayait de se convaincre.

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance détendue, mais alors que les autres enseignants allaient en direction de la salle des professeurs pour prendre un café avant la reprise des cours, Izuku fut retenu à l'épaule par une poigne qu'il connaissait. Qu'il connaissait hélas trop bien.  
« -Oï, Izuku, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait, le nerd ? S'éleva la voix de Katsuki derrière lui.

\- Kacchan ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit le vert, notant l'utilisation de son prénom par son ami d'enfance.

-Tu manges de moins en moins depuis que je suis arrivé : tu as à peine touché à ton plat ce midi… Répondit l'explosif. Ne me fait pas me répéter : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Il n'y a rien Kacchan, on a tous nos mauvaises périodes… Pas la peine de t'inquiéter ce n'est vraiment rien ! Bafouilla le possesseur du One for All se dégageant de l'emprise de Katsuki. »

Le professeur Midoriya s'éloigna alors, laissant son collègue bouillonnant le regarder partir.  
Katsuki serra les poings, ses articulations devenant blanches : comment osait-il lui cacher quelque chose ? À lui, son partenaire. À lui, son collègue. À lui, son ami d'enfance.

Il fallait que Katsuki se calme et réfléchisse un peu : pourquoi cet idiot de Deku lui cacherait la moindre chose ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec sa présence dans le bahut ? Ne supportait-il pas qu'il le concurrence de nouveau ?

Le cours de l'après-midi était justement co-tûtelé par les professeurs Bakugo et Midoriya et ce serait l'occasion pour le blond d'avoir des réponses : de gré ou de force.

Le cours commença donc sur le terrain B, rappelant à Katsuki quelques souvenirs vifs entre lui et Deku. Ce dernier expliquait d'ailleurs à ses élèves que l'exercice d'aujourd'hui consisterait en un travail en binômes répartis sur l'ensemble du terrain : il s'agissait de neutraliser une cible en la capturant. Il avait soigneusement évité de tourner la tête en direction de son collègue ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état d'énervement de l'explosif. Ayant répartit les groupes, donné les consignes ainsi que le départ, Izuku allait se diriger vers la salle de contrôle du terrain pour observer les élèves en pleine pratique quant son instinct le poussa à se baisser.

Il sentit au dessus de sa tête l'une des cordes pour l'exercice se refermer comme un lasso. Se retournant, il trouva Katsuki avec un sourire narquois.

« -Kacchan ! À quoi tu joues ?

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, Deku ? Et bien j'imagine que je n'ai d'autres choix que de t'attraper pour te faire parler ! Fais attention à ne pas te faire exploser dans le tas ! »

Le vert eut à peine le temps de répliquer que le blond se jetait sur lui le regard flamboyant, la corde entre les mains. Soudainement apeuré à l'idée de devoir parler, Izuku dût fuir.

Se déplaçant à grande vitesse, les deux firent quelques dégâts dans la ville avant que Izuku se retrouve caché dans une ruelle. Il guettait le moindre bruit mais son ami d'enfance le connaissait trop bien et il ne réalisa son manque de vigilance que lorsque la corde se resserra sur sa taille. Son alter immédiatement annulé par la corde, Izuku laissa échapper un juron de frustration. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais fait attrapé ou n'aurait fui son adversaire. Et à présent il était face à son bourreau.

« -Doux souvenirs d'enfance, n'est-ce pas Deku ? Fit Katsuki en tirant sur la corde pour attirer Deku et le plaquer contre un mur.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je dirais, Kacchan… Répondit son ami, la mine sombre.

-Et tu aurais raison. Admit son ami avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Maintenant répond-moi : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Izuku ?

-Je… Je suis heureux que tu te soucies de moi, Kacchan, mais… Les choses sont bien telles qu'elles sont et si c'était différent... Libère-moi et allons observer les élèves.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait différent ? Répéta le blond, éludant la demande d'Izuku alors qu'il commençait à fulminer.

-Nous deux. Soupira l'autre. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'explosif, comprenant ce que voulait dire Deku. Leur relation avait énormément évoluer depuis qu'ils faisaient équipe et leur rapprochement n'était pas anodin : Katsuki lui-même s'interrogeait souvent dessus.  
De petites explosions se formèrent dans le creux de sa main alors que s'éveillaient en lui des sentiments contradictoires.

« -T'es putain de sérieux, DEKU ? Tu te laisses affamer sans rien dire alors que c'était aussi simple ? Tu penses pas que depuis le temps tu aurais pu m'en parler espèce d'abruti ? On est plus des lycéens, on est des putains de héros ! LES DEUX MEILLEURS HÉROS PUTAIN ! Je suis ton putain de partenaire, de collègue et d'ami d'enfance, et toi tu me caches ça ?! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI LE NERD ?

-Kac..

-TA GUEULE DEKU ! NON MAIS SANS BLAGUE ! TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE OÏ ! »

Ça y est, la colère de Bakugo avait fini de se déverser, laissant un Midoriya sous le choc, les yeux un peu mouillés, ne sachant que dire alors qu'allait s'exprimer l'autre partie des sentiments de son ami.

« -Putain, t'aurais vraiment pu me demander mon avis au lieu de faire l'idiot, abruti de Deku…Soupira le blond. Tu te serais épargné bien des peines. »

Et comme pour terminer la discussion, l'explosif posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Izuku, des larmes ruisselant sur les joues de ce dernier : le baiser était doux et chaste, contrastant avec la violence des propos précédents, une rougeur atteignait les joues des deux protagonistes alors qu'ils restaient ainsi pendant plusieurs seconde sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge tandis que leur souffles se mélangeaient délicieusement.

« -Tsk. Aller Deku, il va bien falloir observer nos élèves à un moment. Fit Bakugo en se détachant de son collègue, encore rouge et lui-même secoué par ce qui précédait. »

Izuku ne dit rien, le visage baissé et d'un intense rouge, il suivit Katsuki dans la salle de contrôle ou Recovery Girl leur fit un topo de ce qu'ils avaient raté. Tandis que le blond remarquait une caméra donnant sur la ruelle où c'était déroulé leur échange, il remercia intérieurement la vieille d'avoir su rester discrète.

Il était tard le soir même au lycée Yuei, un homme au cheveux vert était penché sur des copies d'élèves, semblant en train de les corriger. Il n'arrivait pas à travailler, trop troublé par les évènements de l'après-midi : après l'exercice, le professeur Bakugo avait fait la plupart des retours aux élèves tandis que Midoriya opinait, ajoutant en bafouillant quelques remarques ils s'étaient ensuite quitté.

Katsuki entra dans la salle des professeurs, sortant d'une série de réunions avec ses élèves et leurs parents pour discuter des objectifs de leurs progénitures. C'était vraiment un aspect enrichissant du boulot de professeur, mais également le plus douloureux : l'explosif avait mainte fois eut envie d'exploser ses interlocuteurs en les entendant parler de leur enfant, de leurs parents ou de ses collègues. Biensûr aucun n'a remis en cause son enseignement ou celui de Deku, sans cela l'immeuble aurait tremblé... Soupirant en se disant que cela l'avait fatigué, il aperçut un touffe verte affalée sur le seul bureau éclairé.  
Izuku s'était apparemment assoupi sur un tas de copies. Les yeux rouges du nouveau venu balayèrent de haut en bas son collègue, le souvenir du baiser provoquant soudainement une forte chaleur en lui : ses cheveux verts étaient presque noirs dans la salle à peine éclairée par la lampe du bureau les traits de son visage étaient détendus, ses yeux clos tombaient sur un petit nez et une fine bouche entrouverte tandis que sa tête reposait sur un de ses bras, son corps voûté vaincu par la fatigue. Ce petit ange de la justice ne méritait pas une réveil trop brutal, et Katsuki avait suffisamment de mal à déglutir et chaud pour vouloir être mesquin.

Il avait déjà ressenti cela avec Deku mais avait du mal à accepter l'origine de cette chaleur, supposant que son caractère aggressif jouait, mais à ce moment précis, toute envie de malmener son ami était réprimée par un désir éveillé depuis l'après-midi.

Il s'approcha donc de l'endormi, se penchant sur sa tête puis son cou, humant l'odeur de son ami d'enfance. Elle était douce et l'emplissait de nostalgie alors qu'il remontait à l'oreille du concerné :

« -Encore à corriger des copies, Deku… susurra le blond. »

Izuku fronça des sourcils et papillonna des yeux alors que Katsuki baisait tendrement sa joue. Il réagit à la tendresse de l'autre et se tourna vers lui, ne rompant pas le contact visuel alors qu'il se levait, maintenant leurs visage très près l'un de l'autre. Inutile de dire qu'à l'instant de son réveil, une couleur rouge avait recouvert intégralement le visage du vert.

« -Kacchan...Tu as finis tes réunions…

-Oui, en effet, mais actuellement, j'ai pas très envie d'avoir une conversation quelconque avec toi, Deku. Fit-il en collant leurs bassins mais gardant une distance entre leur tête.

-Kacchan… Gémit Izuku au contact du blond, alors que chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre tout proche.

-Alors c'était vraiment ça ton problème… Putain de nerd, tu sais que tu me rends fou quand tu gardes les choses pour toi ? Soupira Katsuki, déplaçant ses mains sur les hanches d'Izuku.

-Désolé, Kacchan, nous étions redevenu si proches, et je ne pensais pas que...»

Sa voix fut étouffée par les lèvres de Katsuki collées aux siennes.  
Il resta inerte alors que ce dernier commençait à demander à approfondir le baiser.

Izuku était trop heureux pour essayer de continuer à argumenter : il laissa leurs langues s'activer dans un ballet langoureux alors qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de l'autre. Bakugo menait la danse tandis que Midoriya gémissait entre leurs lèvres.

A peine s'étaient-ils séparés pour retrouver un peu d'air, qu'Izuku activait plus ou moins inconsciemment ses hanches contre Katsuki, frottant sa virilité contre celle durcie de son vis-à-vis dans de langoureux vas et viens alors que reprenaient leurs baisers.

Katsuki commençait à perdre pied : son ami était en train de l'allumer comme jamais il aurait pu s'y attendre. Lui restait appréciatif, gémissant en sentant son érection se frotter à celle d'Izuku: il en voulait plus. Leurs tee-shirts volèrent au coin de la pièce tandis qu'il déboutonnait leurs jeans, Izuku gémissant dans son oreille alors que sa main effleurait leurs membres turgescents.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir tant envie de moi, Deku… fit Katsuki en prenant le visage d'Izuku pour y déposer un baiser plus doux.

-C'est très gênant, Kacchan… Je … J'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps… Je t'aime. Répondit Izuku, sa voix devenue un peu rauque après avoir gémi.

-Et même si j'ai dû beaucoup y réfléchir avant de l'admettre, je pense que j'étais dans le même cas. Tu es mon Deku. Mon Izuku. Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. »

Une fois nus, Katsuki avait une vue imprenable sur le corps de son amant et décida qu'il était temps de faire Deku sien définitivement, n'hésitant pas à le mordre et laisser des traces au niveau de la jugulaire et de la clavicule tandis qu'il descendait inéluctablement vers son membre viril.

Le torse d'Izuku était musclé comme le sien si ce n'est plus, l'odeur musquée qu'exhalaient les deux hommes rendaient leur échange presque bestial tandis que Katsuki titillait les mamelons d'Izuku faisant se tordre le jeune homme et alors qu'il faisait sa voie jusqu'au centre de ses intérêts, il fut stoppé par la main de son amant lui relevant la tête.  
« -Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça… lui dit Izuku, un éclat de luxure dans les yeux.

-Tu ne trompes personne, et si je me forçais, ça se verrait. Lui répondit Katsuki, remontant pour l'embrasser, grognant contre ses lèvres avant de l'allonger davantage et redescendre prendre en bouche son membre de tout son long. »

C'était la première fois que Katsuki faisait ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi téméraire mais aujourd'hui il voulait Izuku de tout son être. Le sexe palpitant de sang d'Izuku avait au début un petit goût amer en bouche dû au liquide préséminal, mais rien de gênant et il entreprit donc de remonter et passer sa langue sur le gland de son amant, récoltant un soupir de contentement.  
Reprenant en bouche celui-ci, il entreprit de faire quelques vas-et-viens, sentant sous lui son Deku perdre ses moyens. Il se sentait fort, il voulait plus, il voulait qu'Izuku le ressente davantage, il voulait qu'Izuku en veuille plus.

Stoppant son œuvre, il en profita pour remonter embrasser son ami d'enfance langoureusement, l'invitant à changer de position : celui-ci se trouvait à présent la tête au niveau de son entrejambe tandis que lui-même avait une vue imprenable sur les fesses du vert.

Tandis que Katsuki plongeait entre ses fesses pour préparer Izuku, celui-ci n'en menait pas large devant l'engin.

Prenant en bouche son gland, il lui arracha un court mais profond râle. Il entreprit donc de reprendre le membre entier cette fois dans sa cavité buccale, la chaleur soudaine surprenant Katsuki tandis qu'il se délectait des grognements de plaisir qu'il émettait.

Lorsque Katsuki enfonça un doigt lubrifié de sa salive dans l'antre de son aimé, suivit de près d'un second, Izuku subit tant bien que mal, laissant échapper une inspiration surprise tandis qu'il s'accommodait à la soudaine intrusion. Il avait à présent relevé la tête qui était tournée vers Katsuki, les yeux flamboyant se vissant dans ceux verdoyant et mouillés.  
Les premiers aller-retour furent douloureux au point que Izuku versa quelques larmes dans son mutisme : la salive n'étant pas l'idéal pour lubrifier, Katsuki s'en voulut un peu de son impatience en voyant les larmes perler sur les joues de son amant. Il caressa du bout de son bras libre la joue du héros tandis qu'il lui laissait le temps de s'habituer avant d'effectuer quelques mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts. Abandonnant les yeux et la joue d'Izuku, Katsuki descendit afin de jouer avec ses bourses et son sexe, essayant de l'aider à oublier la douleur.

Ce dernier commençant à amorcer un mouvement pour approfondir l'enfoncement des doigts de son Katsuki, le blond en conclut qu'il en voulait plus et enleva ses doigts de son intimité, se redressant et appelant son amant à se mettre face à lui. Après avoir couché le vert, il appliqua de sa salive le long de son sexe.  
Il se posta devant l'antre chaud de son Deku et plongea son regard dans le sien : la luxure se lisait dans ces yeux verts, l'attente de l'appendice chaud de son amant sautant aux yeux. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et sauvage tandis que Katsuki appuyait tendrement son gland contre l'entrée d'Izuku : la fusion des deux collègues, ami d'enfance… amoureux était à présent faite, tandis que Izuku écarquillait les yeux devant la différence radicale entre la préparation et le membre de son amant.  
Il allait plus loin, très loin … et pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le possesseur du One for All de fermer les yeux, et de gémir tandis qu'il s'empalait sur le reste de longueur qui restait à franchir pour l'explosif, touchant ce point si particulier pour la première fois.

« -Deku… Merde… Haleta l'autre, subjugué par ce soudain mouvement.

-Kac...Kacchan, vas-y. »

Katsuki entama lentement ses mouvements de vas-et-viens tandis que Izuku gémissait, ses petits cris haletant emplissant la salle des professeurs. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux prirent leur pied dans ce moment intime, exprimant dans des gémissements et des cris leur contentement à chaque coups donnés par Katsuki, ce dernier augmentant la cadence et touchant ce point qui voilait le regard du vert.

Lorsque Katsuki sentit la fin venir, il prit en main le membre dressé d'Izuku et le branla au rythme de ses coups de rein, allant par moment embrasser le vert : ils vinrent ainsi tous les deux dans un coup de bassin, se libérant dans un râle entrecoupé par les derniers coups de Katsuki. Une fois l'instant passé, ils scellèrent leur lèvres dans un long baiser, s'étalant tranquillement sur le sol de la salle.

« -Tu as intérêt à retrouver de l'appétit, abruti de Deku… Fit l'un.

-Kacchan… Murmura l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Izuku, et tu es à moi à présent. »

Le successeur d'All Might regardait à présent le blond de ses yeux doux et aimants, encore voilés par le plaisir de précédemment.

« -J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment… Je t'aime aussi, Kacchan. »  
Ils utilisèrent les douches du personnel du lycée, puis rentrèrent chez le blond, dormant tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
